


Candy Cane Eyes

by larryent



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Bottom Louis, Boxer Harry Styles, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute Louis, Fluff, Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson are Neighbours, Kissing, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mistletoe, Mostly Fluff, Neighbour Harry Styles, New York City, No Smut, Pets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Harry, Weird Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryent/pseuds/larryent
Summary: It’s the Christmas season in New York City. There are far too many mistletoes hanging in Harry's apartment building and there is a pair of mischievous candy cane blue eyes who is responsible.larryent December 2019Do not repost/steal my work.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 37
Kudos: 316
Collections: 1D Christmas Fest





	Candy Cane Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Are you the one putting mistletoe absolutely everywhere in this apartment building, or do you just happen to be in the right place at the right time every single time I walk under it au.
> 
> Spotify Playlist Link
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/oflarryent)   
>  [tumblr](https://larryent.tumblr.com)   
>  [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/larryent)
> 
> p.s. I had so much fun writing this story and have always wanted to write a boxer!harry au. I won’t say kill bc that’s mean but I “took care” of two birds with one soft stone.

[Candy Cane Eyes Spotify Playlist (Louis' playlist)](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2D9ep4Z2WVCDps0apCmCAG?si=Kliuf-UaQbeHx9aqv6LOEw)

* * *

December is Louis’ favourite month. Christmas is an obvious love of his and it rivals his birthday. He loves receiving double the gifts, call him greedy. He also adores decorating his tree and hanging up lights, burning cinnamon and cherry pie scented candles all hours of the day and most importantly, keeping his Christmas decorations up until it’s well into March. Part of him was quite lazy, the other part of him couldn't stray too far from the festivities.

“Not you again.” 

Louis blinks up at the tall man, a grin plastered on his lips and leans coolly on the wall. “Fancy seeing you here, neighbour.”

The man looks unimpressed, his gym bag swung over his shoulder and his lean muscular body clad in loose shorts and a hoodie. Louis takes the opportunity to ogle at his legs. “Stop doing this.”

Louis looks up at him, enjoying their height difference. “Doing what?” He asks dumbly. 

The man huffs tiredly, running a hand through his hair. He was wearing those same silver rings that he wore every other time Louis saw him. “You’re so strange.” He had a lovely, deep New Yorker accent.

“I know!” Louis gets loud when he’s excited. “Everyone tells me that.” 

The man squints at him. “Do you do drugs?”

“Nope.” Louis rolls on the balls of his feet, this was the longest conversation they’ve ever had. He brings up both his hands, covered by his sweater paws. “I’m clean.” He wiggles his eyebrows. 

Surprisingly but also not-so-surprisingly because the man was fairly boring, he doesn’t laugh. He just stares at Louis. It’s reserved and definitely not the warm adoring glance Louis wanted. “I should get a restraining order against you.”

“I lived here first, technically you followed me here. I should get a restraining order against you.” Louis pokes his chest. 

The man raises his eyebrows, his eyes seem greener today than they were two days ago. Maybe it was contrasting with the pale tone on his face. “I have to go.” The man begins walking away but Louis runs in front of him. 

“Wait!” He points to the mistletoe above them. “It’s a rule.” 

The man puffs and rolls his eyes, leaning down to plant a chaste kiss on Louis’ lips. Louis jumps up and down after they’ve pulled apart, touching his mouth because his neighbour's lips were so warm and plump. 

“Bye, neighbour!”

“You better not be there when I get back.”

Louis shrugs. “I might just spend the night out here. I have to make sure you get home safe.”

The man ignores him, disappearing into the elevator and Louis squeals loudly. That was the first time he’s ever had a real conversation with the man, Louis felt incredibly accomplished and sets an alarm to wait in the lobby in a couple of hours for his next kiss from his neighbour. 

Louis was weird. He liked his handsome neighbour, Christmas and mistletoe were his partners in crime. 

Louis trudges is the stairs at nine at night after waiting two hours for his neighbour. The buff man never showed, leaving Louis to look lost while wandering the building. When he gets up to his apartment, he sees Liam sitting in front of his door. The man’s legs are spread, head lolled to the side and eyes shut. He’s dressed in warm clothes and Louis jumps at the chance to wake up him. Literally, he crushes Liam’s sleeping body. 

The brown-eyed man screeches, shoving Louis away and scooting closer to the wall. His cheeks are flushed red and his eyes were drawn into slits. Liam managed to look so handsome and so angry at the same time, Louis was jealous. 

“You are a terrible person.”

Louis walks on his knees to his door, struggling to unlock it and push it open. He succeeds after a few failed attempts. “All the more reason to let me buy you dinner, dearest.” He looks over his shoulder where Liam was still suckling. He was the absolute worst to wake up and always a heavy sleeper but Louis scared his brain into becoming aware.

“Only if it’s something healthy.” Liam stands from the floor. “God knows you need something other than sugar in your veins.”

He was correct in every sense. Louis has a bad habit of only eating sweets and candy. Always opting for chocolate pancakes and whip cream rather than an omelette for breakfast. Hence why he constantly had a sugar high—it was all the sugar in his tiny body. 

“Fine, but I want cake and pudding for dessert.”

“You can have chocolate-covered strawberries and one truffle.”

Louis whines. “I’ll just eat my own stash of sweets, Liam. You can’t control me.”

“Goodness, Louis.” Liam stands stunned at the opened door. “There’s garbage everywhere!”

“No!” Louis frowns. “Those are decorations.”

Wham, a big pit bull crowds Liam’s feet. Barking and sniffing the newcomer. “That’s from elementary school.” Liam points to a faded green paper wreath with tiny cut out hands. “It has a hot chocolate stain. Throw it out.”

Louis loves all his decorations. They were thrifted for the most part, some of them he stole from his mother’s house but a good portion of them was handmade—by him. When he was younger, he spent the whole month of December creating decorations to hang around his bedroom. That has been going on for over ten years now, and Louis kept everyone little thing. 

Liam moves Wham out of the way to shut the door. “Jeez, how did you make this?” He holds up a tiny elf figurine. 

“I whittled a peanut,” Louis says triumphantly. “Took me over a day because I kept eating them.”

Liam doesn’t look shocked anymore. He blinks at the small messily painted elf. His eyes are drawn to the fridge, more specifically, what is held up by a magnet on the fridge. “Is that your baby teeth glued into the shape of a snowflake—”

“Don’t touch it!” Louis snatches the tiny piece of paper from Liam’s grubby hands. He sticks it back on the fridge. “It’s very delicate and the glue is old. I’ll need to seal it in ziplock before I lose all my teeth.”

“That’s gross.” Liam wrinkled his nose. “Don’t talk about losing your teeth when you’re nowhere near the golden age.”

“These teeth, Liam.” Louis cocks a hip and points to the fridge. “My baby teeth, they’re so cute.”

Liam sighs. “You’re so weird.” 

It’s later into the night. The December cold seeping through the cracks in Louis’ windows and now the two friends are a bundle on the couch. Liam had decided to sleepover since their ‘healthy’ dinner turned into taco and tequila night. They spent the dark hours drinking away Louis’ liquor stash and dressing his pets in several costumes. 

Louis has just finished explaining his amazing, fool-proof plan to woo his tall neighbour when Liam rolls his eyes so hard that Louis is afraid they’ll fall out his head.

“You’re crazy.” 

“I know.” Louis hums, frowning deeply when his cat, Su, jumps out of his arms. “She doesn’t like it when I dress her in her gingerbread man costume, but the scratches are worth it if she looks adorable. I know she prefers her elf costume but I haven’t found it yet.”

“Not that.” Liam pats the small animal in his lap. “Your neighbour, he is going to hit you one day.”

“No, he won’t.”

“What makes you think that?” Liam raises his eyebrows. “He’s kissed you like seven times because you creep on him and wait for him under the mistletoe.”

“I’m cute. People don’t hit things that are cute, right, Shi baby?” Louis pouts, picking up his other cat. “And I’m not creepy!”

“Yeah, I’m sure he’s ecstatic to see you under the mistletoe every day.”

“I’d say he’s plainer—he barely smiles.” Louis thought that was a true crime. He’s seen the faint outline of dimples on the man’s cheeks but has yet to see a smile on his handsome face. 

“Seriously, Louis.” Liam looks at him with a stoic expression, despite the bunny he’s fondly feeding on his lap. “I care about you, I don’t want to get a call from the hospital saying you got pushed down a flight of stairs because you keep following this guy.” 

“I just wait for him. It’s not following.” Louis swipes up both his cats, two Scottish folds he saved from the shelter, Su was a light grey and Shi was white. He peppers kisses on both their heads. “And I lived here first, he’s following me!” Louis walks down the hall, a deep frown etched on his face. “If you’ll excuse me, I have a pit bull to dress up as a snowman. Goodnight, sir.” He slams the door shut. A second later it swings open and he sees Liam in the same relaxed position on the couch. “You are welcome into my bed since you have a sensitive back but my children—”

“Pets.”

“—My children also sleep next to me. You will need to fend for yourself and your weak spine.”

* * *

It’s the next day and Louis had walked Liam to his car when he sees his neighbour again. Louis fixes his fringe and swipes on some lip balm. He stops in his steps and grins. “Hi, neighbour.” They’re outside the apartment, by the front door and the cold wind blows through Louis’ thin clothes. He feels the wetness from the snow on the palms of his feet.

The man freezes, peering at Louis’ sock-clad feet from under his hood. “No.”

“Yes!” Louis wiggles his toes, thanking himself for hanging a mistletoe almost everywhere in the apartment building. “How was your day?” 

When the man looks up, Louis gasps. He has an ugly wash of purple and green forming under his left eye, and his lip is busted. Louis glances at his hands, seeing the bruises on his knuckles. He still wore those shiny bulky rings. 

“What happened to your face?” Louis immediately corrects himself. “I didn’t mean it that way,” he gulps, “why does your face look like that?” Louis stomps his foot. “No! I didn’t mean it that way either!” 

Louis’ jaw is on the floor when the man cracked a small smile, it’s barely there and could just be Louis’ embarrassment that causes him to see such a delusion. His neighbour never smiled. 

“I should really hunt down all these mistletoes and burn them.” The neighbour scrunches his nose at Louis’ disgruntled noise.

“You have no clue how hard it is to hang thirty mistletoes when you’re my height.” Louis pouts. 

The neighbour reaches up and effortlessly plucked the mistletoe from where it was taped. He waves it before Louis’ bewildered expression. “Twenty-nine now.”

“Give it back.” Louis jumps but the man is too tall, he holds it high above his head and Louis is too short to reach. “I have to hang it up again.”

“No. You aren’t getting this one back.” The neighbour ignores Louis’ struggling hops and jumps to retrieve the mistletoe. 

“Ugh! If you weren’t so pretty, I’d be so angry!” Louis gives up, planting his wet sock-clad feet on the ground. He lets out a squeaky yawn. It was early in the morning and New York was still fast asleep. The sun barely peeking over the buildings of the city. 

“You look tired.” The man leans close, Louis winces when he gets a better look at the bruise on his face. It looked like it hurt. “You’ve got these candy cane eyes.” 

Louis pulls a face, his lips parted wide. “Pardon?”

“Red and white.” The man said, blinking and Louis looks the slit on his lip. “The whites of your eyes are a little red. Candy cane eyes.” 

Louis swallows his shyness and presses a delicate kiss on the man’s awaiting lips. The neighbour isn’t the least bit surprised considering how he was the one who leaned close and he was still holding the mistletoe above their heads. 

“I wear Christmas themed lip balm,” Louis mutters when his neighbour licks his lips. “I’m very festive.”

“Peppermint.” The man licks his lips again, trying to taste more of Louis. “Peppermint. I’ll call you that. Very fresh and a little cooling.” 

Louis peeks up at him through his lashes. “No fun if I don’t know your name.” He says and presses another chaste kiss on the man’s lips, it was strange to kiss someone without knowing their name but Louis didn’t mind. “The mistletoe is still up there, so unlimited kisses it is!”

The neighbour groans in annoyance and trudged past Louis to the elevator. “I’m burning this mistletoe and sending you the ashes.” He steps through the metal doors and it’s about to close but he slots his foot in the way. His hood falls off revealing his long brown hair. “Peppermint.”

“Yes?” Louis nearly runs to him, ready to hear the name of the man who’s been in his dreams for weeks. “Are you going to tell me your name?” 

“Nope.” He pops the ‘p’. “You should wear shoes when you’re going outside.” The neighbour points to Louis’ wet and cold feet as the elevator doors shut. 

* * *

The next time they meet is a coincidence. Louis couldn’t hang out in the lobby since he had plenty of Christmas shopping to do. Currently, his days consisted of walking through the mall with his arms full of shopping bags. It’s another day, Louis was planning on getting his family’s presents today and had the long list in his pocket. His dog, a black pit bull, was a sneaky fellow. He was also much stronger than Louis, hence why Louis gears up with thick gloves, gripped boots, elbow and knee pads whenever they go for a walk. Louis was small and understood how prone he was to danger. 

Today, his dog was hyper, maybe from the treats that Louis fed him to keep quiet. The pitbull runs straight through Louis’ legs the moment the door is opened and takes off down the hall. Louis shrieks, stumbling after him. Of course, out of all people, for Louis to crash into, it’s his handsome neighbour. Louis falls on his bottom, the man had a chest like a brick wall. Quickly, Louis clatters to his feet and goes to chase after his dog but Wham’s collar in his neighbour’s grip.

“My hero!” Louis grins, dusting off his clothes and looking up at his neighbour. “The last time he ran out, I was still holding his leash and got carpet burn on my knees.”

The neighbour’s eyes fall to Louis’ legs clad in tight blue skinny jeans. “Right.” His tone is short, not an ounce of strain on his face with the pitbull trying to escape his grip.

“How are you?” Louis jumps at the chance to start a conversation. “Your face looks better.”

The man scoffs lightly, “I didn’t get distracted this time. The other guy barely hit me.”

Curiosity strikes Louis. “Hit you?”

“You think I looked bad last time,” his neighbour says, “you should see the guy from last night.” 

“What do you do?” Louis asks. “You beat people up?”

The man laughs lightly, it’s teasing and deep. Louis immediately wants to hear it all the time. “Maybe, peppermint.”

At that moment, Louis’ dog gets agitated, at least that’s what Louis thinks. Wham turns around and leaps onto Harry, knocking the man into the wall. 

Louis gasps when the pitbull opens its jaws, aimed for his neighbour’s face. “No, Wham! He’s a friend!” Louis tries to shield the man from the large dog. He wouldn’t want to watch his cute neighbour be devoured by his sweet dog. Though, Wham doesn’t bite him. He plants slobbery licks all over his face. 

“It’s fine,” The man leans down, wrinkling his face when the brown dog licks his nose. “He’s cute.”

“Like me,” Louis adds, dropping to his knees and patting Wham on his head. Christmas shopping could wait. 

His neighbour laughs again, Louis could hear an angel choir. “Sure, mint. Whatever you say.”

* * *

It wasn’t hard to find out where his neighbour worked. With the vague and short descriptions of his day, Louis has honed in on Liam who had connections all around the city. Where his neighbour ‘worked’ was in a building the size of a warehouse on one of the busiest streets in the city. Only people with tickets were allowed and Louis had to buy two for him and Liam—who refused to pay without eating dinner first, Louis was too excited and he tends to vomit when he’s like that, he felt it was better to go without supper tonight. Liam just had to suffer.

The interior was a large room with high ceilings and spotlights in red and white. Theatre seats lined up on all the walls, Louis’ thighs hurt after climbing the stairs. So many people were there as well, men and women in their middle ages with beer cans or hotdogs. Everyone was so loud, the room was full of different conversations and Louis could barely hear Liam’s annoying comments about the sweaty smell in the air.

At the very centre of the room was a boxing ring lined with black rope and a giant symbol in the middle. Security guards lined the perimeter as Louis struggled to see passed the people standing before him, they were still conversing over the match about to take place. 

Louis couldn’t eavesdrop if he tried. His hearing wasn’t the best. He just slumps down in his chair and buys cotton candy from one of the vendors. It was just boring blueberry, Louis wanted something festive like apple cinnamon or cranberry. 

Among the noise and chatter of the crowd, the lights dim and the spotlights circled. Everyone hustles to find their seat, Louis getting crushed under a large fellow before he curls to Liam’s side. To say he was scared is an understatement, he was smaller than most and he wasn’t very good at protecting himself. 

A tall man walks into the ring, a microphone in his hand and stubble on his chin. “Welcome all! Tonight is the long-awaited challenge we’ve all been anticipating. A champion has been dared to defend his title.” The man is clad in a dark suit. His silver hair glows in the spotlight. 

The lights flash over Louis, he cranes his neck to watch a group of men be lead into the ring. The announcer circles the platform. “In this corner, weighing in with an incredible mass of technique and strength. He’s ready for anything, he demands a victory!” The announcer shouts, his voice echoing off the walls. “He’s twenty-six and a package straight from hell, his reigning title in Boston causing him to travel here tonight. Give it up for,” The announcer drags on the word, his tone is loud and deep. “Carl Jameson!”

The crowd boos for the most part. A few deep groans erupt from the stands as the boxer raises his gloved fists. The man is tall and has thin shoulders, his cheeks covered with a long beard that reaches his neck. 

“And in this corner, he’s known for his immense strength and effortless skills. Some call him the father of pain and others are too fearful to even think of him! Born and raised in New York City, now twenty-five, he is defending his title, give it up for,” His voice rumbles over the crowd’s thunderous roar. “Harry Styles!”

Louis was sure he fainted sometime in between his neighbour slipping off his shirt and the bell ringing. He knew he was drooling but he doesn’t bother trying to hide it, he stares at Harry’s body. Packed with muscle and tattoos all over his arms and chest. His tanned skin with various sizes of inked images from what Louis can see, he squints to identify the laurels on his lower stomach. 

Harry was the most good-looking man Louis has seen in his entire existence. “I want to taste him.” 

“Shut up.” Liam mutters next to him, “Ugh, keep your dirty mind to yourself.”

Louis waves off his friend, leaning forward and munching on his cotton candy as Harry and the other man circle the ring with their fists up. Harry’s gloves were white and his hair was tied in a small bun. His profile was sharp even from a distance. His jaw as prominent as his cheekbones, Louis only wished he were closer to see the sweat drip from Harry’s brow. 

Harry is fast, he hits with speed and strength, sending his opponent stumbling back. It was clear he knew how to win, he moved fluidly during the match. His gloves were a blur and Louis took mental pictures of Harry’s toned back. It should be a crime for Harry to look like art while pummeling a man in the face. Harry was a champion the moment he stepped onto the ring, his stance holding control over anyone he encountered. 

Harry wins the match, no surprise there. Louis immediately became a fan of boxing after that. 

It’s well past midnight when the back door finally opens. Louis has been standing outside in the cold for almost an hour, Liam had left since he had to work the next day. Louis, abandoned in the back of the building, made a snowman. He props on the head as he hears the deafening creak of the metal door. 

“Peppermint.” Harry sounds shocked to see Louis. He also gets a face full of ass since Louis is bent over in the snow. 

Louis jumps to his feet, almost killing his snowman but he manages to stand upright. He dusts his snowy gloves on his pants, his knees had wet patches from being in the snow. “Hi!” He sneezes. 

“Mint,” Harry says, he was wearing a hoodie and shorts with a gym bag swung over his shoulder. “What are you doing here?”

Louis stares at him for a long time. Gaze travelling over Harry’s chiselled face, down his broad frame to his lean legs and back up again. He wanted to paste Harry’s image on the walls of his brain. “You’re a boxer.” 

Harry doesn’t blush under Louis’ creepy stare. “You watched?” His voice was deep.

The blue-eyed man nods eagerly. “Yes!” He waddled up to Harry, his legs have gone numb with the unforgiving cold of winter. He pokes Harry’s chest. “You beat up people for money.” Louis clarifies, stepping closer when a gust of wind blows. “That shouldn’t be as hot as it is.”

Harry cracks a smile, shadows of the streetlights cast over his face. “You’re so strange.” He looks over Louis’ head. “And you built a snowman at one in the morning.”

“I waited for you.” Louis gets even closer, he needs to tilt his head to see into Harry’s eyes. They were bright green, even in the faint glow of the streetlights. “I know your name now.”

“Do you?” Harry taunts, his face rid of any bruises. He did good tonight, barely got hit and held his title. 

“You’re Harry Styles.”

“I am.” Harry nods once. “You are creepy Christmas neighbour.”

“No!” Louis pouts, “that isn’t my name!”

“I know. Your name is Peppermint.”

“No!” The blue-eyed man groans. It echoes down the empty street. “Louis is my name.”

Harry looks amused. His lips quirked in a small smile and one dimple appearing, he tilts his head as hair falls over his eyes. “I like Peppermint.”

* * *

It’s December twenty-second, in the final days of Louis being twenty-four and his apartment was full of friends. He decorated everything, his kitchen light bulbs switched for red and green ones, the counter cluttered with tiny homemade gingerbread man cookies and other traditional Christmas food and desserts. His living room had a tall pine tree adorned with his favourite ornaments, like little candy canes and reindeer. Plenty of small Santa and elf figurines littered every table, and all of his guests were holding Christmas themed cups with a pun written on the side. 

Louis had invited Harry the last time they kissed, which was yesterday and he hasn’t seen the man since. Despite Louis lingering in the lobby of the building, Harry never showed. Louis was anxious that Harry wouldn’t come. From what he could detect, Harry was far from festive. Always wore a plain look on his pretty face, towering over Louis with his intimidating height. Louis thinks Harry was more of a Halloween person than a Christmas man.

Of course, Louis was booming his Christmas playlist. Just as Wham!’s “Last Christmas” began, a knock on his door interrupted. Louis excuses himself from his friends and runs to the door, he swings it open and squeals loudly. 

“You’re so loud.” Harry frowns, but there’s no heat behind it. He stands at Louis’ door with a tiny Santa hat clipped on his hair. 

“I was scared you wouldn’t come.” Louis yanks him in with his arm, pausing to marvel at Harry’s sweater. “You said you had no ugly sweaters!” Ugly would be an understatement. It was a gross shade of yellow with green trimming around the hem. Uneven snowflakes plastered on the sleeves, Louis adored the pure inconsistency. A large crooked embroidered deer with lopsided antlers took up most of the front. There was a three-dimensional nose, Louis pokes it. 

Harry looks around the apartment, not the least bit surprised at the amount of Christmas knick-knacks everywhere. “I bought one.”

“You bought one!” Louis echoes gleefully, he pokes the nose again, watching it wiggle. “You look so hot.”

“You said it was mandatory, mint.” Harry focuses on the small boy jumping up and down from excitement. 

In the middle of dancing to Mariah Carey, Louis knocks into a tall body and spills his eggnog. 

“Fuck!” The man exclaims, his voice rumbling the floor. 

The music cuts and all attention is drawn to the centre of the room where Louis stood frozen next to an angry Harry. 

“Mint, watch where you’re going.” Harry huffed, trying to wipe away the liquid with a tiny napkin. “Shit, at least this is already ugly.”

Louis feels his cheeks heat up. He tugs Harry down the hall and away from the prying eyes of his guests. He waves off Liam when he tries to follow, Louis was utterly embarrassed by his ability to bring bad luck wherever he went. Now, Harry’s ugly sweater had a gross stain on the front.

“I’m so sorry.” Louis apologizes, shutting the bathroom door and wetting a towel. “I’m so clumsy!” He raises his voice, forcing Harry to shut up by roughing rubbing the eggnog. 

“Mint,” Harry calls quietly, his arms stiff by his sides. “Mint.” He says again but Louis was too preoccupied with trying to clean the stain.

“It isn’t coming off!” Louis knew Harry wouldn’t punch him—at least he hoped, but the deep timbre of his voice scared him. If Harry wanted to knock Louis out, he wouldn’t need to do more than land a good punch on his head. The only thing playing through Louis’ brain was the anger on Harry’s face.

“Peppermint, look at me.”

Louis shakes his head, seeing the water spread the eggnog and make it a faded white over the reindeer’s face. “Not until the stain is gone!” Louis turns around to put more water on the rag. When he faces Harry again, he drops the towel and it lands to the tiled floor with a wet plop. 

“Could just throw it in the wash,” Harry says, holding the ugly sweater. Not an ounce of pink on his face as he stands there shirtless in the middle of Louis’ bathroom.

Louis gulps loudly, eyes trained on the inked tattoos on Harry’s chest. He was fit, he was so muscular but soft. Like a sweet baby butterfly had a child with a superhero—an utter mess of thoughts cloud Louis’ mind because Harry was the most attractive man he’s ever seen. With his extremely toned abs, long torso, and his delicious v-lines that dipped into the front of his jeans, Louis was sweating. 

“You look like you want to eat me.” Harry squints, pushing the sweater into Louis’ hands and leaving the bathroom shirtless. He returns for a moment to poke his head in. “You’re going to catch flies if you don’t pick your jaw up from the floor.”

Louis spent the rest of the night in a daze. It was obvious that Harry was teasing him, parading around shirtless in the middle of a Christmas party. Harry talks with Louis’ friends as if he’s known them for years. In this night alone, Harry has smiled and laughed more than Louis has seen in their entire month of mistletoe kisses.

“Are you gay?” That earns Louis a slap from Liam. 

“You can’t just ask people if they’re gay.” Liam scolds. “I apologize for him, Harry.”

“Fine.” Louis turns back to Harry who was drinking beer among the sea of coffee mugs and solo cups of eggnog. Louis doesn’t know where he got the beer from unless he went searching through Louis’ fridge. “Do you have a preference on what sex you date or have sexual intercourse with?”

Harry smiles, Louis wanted to drink hot chocolate from his dimples. “I do.”

“What is your preference?”

“I don’t prefer women.”

Louis grins. “Me too.”

Harry mirrors his joyous expression. His eyes crinkle at the corners and his voice becomes higher. “I know.”

Once the party is over, Louis’ guests file out. They exchange hugs and farewells, everyone leaving with a little goodie bag of Louis’ home-baked treats. Liam leaves as well, taking a large container of leftovers without so much as a glance in Louis’ direction. Louis doesn’t bother fighting for his Tupperware, most of Liam’s kitchenware was stolen from Louis’ house.

Louis retreats into his living room again, jumping at the sight of Harry lounging on his couch with both of Louis’ cats on his lap. He’s still shirtless. 

“I thought you went home.” It was well past midnight, the Christmas playlist on an endless loop of Michael Bublé. Though Harry was a boxer, Louis would assume he had at least some sort of plans the next it. After all, it was nearing Christmas. 

Harry looks up from his phone, he has a small tummy roll from slouching. “I want my sweater.”

“Right.” Louis yawns into his sleeve, skipping off to his tiny laundry room. He takes Harry’s sweater out of the dryer, only for it to be snatched from his grasp.

“Well, I don’t think this will fit me anymore.” Harry holds it against his torso. The sleeves are much shorter now and wouldn’t reach his wrists, and the bottom hem falls to his bellybutton. His sweater shrunk. “Did you do it on purpose?”

“Of course not.” Louis defends himself. Harry distracted him all night with his abs and dimpled grin. 

“You sure?”

“Why would I want to shrink your sweater?”

“So I could give it to you since it clearly won’t fit me anymore.”

Louis perks up, if he had a tail, it’d be wagging. He looks up at Harry with his hands cradled to his chest. “Gimme!”

Harry blinks down at him. A bored expression taking over his face. “No.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t think you deserve it.” Harry widens his stance, setting a glare on Louis. “You spilt eggnog on me.”

“Not on purpose.” Louis crosses his arms and pouts. “When I dance, I’m a danger to anyone around me. You should watch where you’re going.”

“You’re small but you’re fast, mint.” Harry steps close, the sweater hanging limp in his hand. “Gave me quite the scare, I’m surprised I didn’t have a heart attack.”

Louis whines, frowning deeply at his elf-slipper clad feet. “If you’re this close to me,” His blue eyes meet Harry’s in an innocent gaze, he bats his lashes. “You should kiss me.” When Harry doesn’t reply, Louis braces his hands on the man’s bare chest, over his tattoos.

The weak glow of the lone lightbulb does little to drown out the green in Harry’s eyes. Louis could stare at them for days. Harry’s skin was warm under his fingertips, Louis could feel the faint thump of his heart beneath his palms.

Harry breathes slowly, he remains stiff and calm. “Do you want me to?” His hair falls in front of his eyes again, but he doesn’t move it.

“Yes.” Louis answers without hesitation. His eyes are glued on Harry’s plump pink lips.

“Well, peppermint,” Harry leans down, his breath fanning over Louis’ cheek. “I don’t see any mistletoe.” Then he is walking out of the bathroom and not a second later, Louis’ front door slams shut. 

* * *

Wondrously, Louis manages to hone in on Harry the next day, just before Christmas Eve. As the man is getting off the elevator, Louis pops out from behind the corner.

“Merry almost-Christmas Eve!”

Harry shrieks, he jumps and stumbles back into the elevator as the doors close. Louis regrets scaring him but it was a better reaction than Harry giving him that blank look. Louis waits patiently for the elevator doors slide open again and Harry walks out with a plain expression.

“Mint.” He greets curtly. He looks at the black bunny in Louis’ hands. “Hello, rabbit.”

Louis brings up the bunny, holding her before Harry’s face. “Harry, meet Ronald.” The animal wiggles its nose.

“Peppermint,” Harry addresses, patting the bunny on its head. He sounded annoyed but fond. “If you scare me like that again, I might punch you in the nose.”

Louis hums, waving off Harry’s threat though his fists did look like they packed quite the strength. “I’m having a Christmas party and I want you to come. I knocked on your door but you never answered.”

“I had another match today.” Harry answers gruffly, Louis assumes he’s still salty about getting scared. 

“And you won,” Louis says confidently. “I bet you looked so hot.”

Harry sighed, “you call me hot a lot.”  
  


“Because you are hot.” Louis licked his lips, tasting the peppermint flavour. “Mistletoe above your head.” He puckers his lips. 

“Ugh,” Harry groans, leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to Louis’ lips as someone pokes their head out his apartment.

“Louis! It’s almost midnight!”

Louis jumps and knocks heads with Harry, they both grunt. “C’mon!” Louis tugs Harry’s free hand that isn’t cradling his forehead. 

Once they enter Louis’ apartment, they’re cornered in the living room. Louis’ friends and family crowd them immediately. All of them wearing similar mischievous grins on their faces. Louis looks down at his hand to see it still linked with Harry’s. He smiles to himself as Harry steps closer while the room gets louder. All of Louis’ friends start to stand, arming themselves with silly string cans and small confetti shooters. Louis cowers backward when he sees Liam point a nozzle at his face. 

“Not in my eye! I almost went blind last time!” Louis hides with Harry’s arm. He holds it in front of his face, Harry’s bicep squishing his cheek. 

Since Harry had a match, he was sweaty, Louis shouldn’t find the smell of him attractive, but he does. Harry’s arms curl around Louis’ upper body, hugging him close and into the soft material of his t-shirt. Louis blushes as his back collides with Harry’s chest, he could feel his body heat instantly. 

The clock strikes twelve and an array of shouts and screams fill Louis’ apartment. Louis squeals as silly string and bits of paper are hurled at him, he steps back, squashing Harry’s foot but the man only pulls him closer. They both try to hide from the bright flash of cameras and mess of silly string and paper but it’s useless. They’re both covered from head to toe, the bright neon green silly string wrapping them together under a layer of rainbow confetti.

Everyone starts singing as a cake is brought out, Louis can’t see through the silly string on his eyelashes and fails at blowing out the candles. On the third try, the flames are gone and everyone cheers again. People finally move away into the kitchen for their slice of cake.

Louis doesn’t move from Harry’s warmth. Even after a few moments of them standing there. 

“It’s your birthday,” Harry says dumbly. 

Louis turns around in his hold, Harry’s arms remain tight around his waist. It’s dim under their dome of silly string and confetti, Harry has a few pieces of paper stuck on his hairline from his sweat. The silly string creates a tarp around them, Harry being the high point and Louis hiding under him. Through the darkness, Harry hums at the sight of Louis’ bright blue eyes. He’s never noticed it before but Louis’ eyes were pools of water, the sapphire blue that covered most of the earth. Harry found himself getting lost for a moment. His mouth opens and shuts a few times, and there is a furrow between his brows. “Happy birthday, peppermint.”

Louis’ birthday party is the best he’s ever had. Mostly because Harry sticks around. He puts his gym bag in Louis’ bedroom and attempts to clean his hair of most of the evidence of Louis’ celebration. Though there are small squares of confetti in trapped in his curly hair, Louis likes how cute he looks with it. Louis spends the night in the comfort of his friends, they drink alcohol and dance to the music which is mostly Christmas songs like every year. Louis hasn’t felt this happy in a long time. 

It’s late at night when Louis walks Harry to his apartment. They were side by side, Louis’ cat Su was following after them. She had a thing for brushing along Harry’s legs. 

When they reach Harry’s door and Louis is surprised to feel lips on his. It isn’t chaste like the previous times, it’s wet and warm. Harry’s hands fall to his hips and press him on the wall. Louis’ arms flail for a moment before he balances himself on Harry’s chest. He answers the kiss with his own dominance that is quickly overpowered by Harry’s tongue slipping through his lips. An instant heat crawls over Louis’ skin, he tilts his head back and allows Harry to taste him. It seemed time went slower, as Harry drags on the kiss with small pecks before completely pulling away. He’s breathing as heavily as Louis. 

“T-There isn’t a mistletoe here.” Louis had forgotten to tape it back up after it fell. 

Harry smiles, it’s small and only one of his dimples appeared. His green eyes cascade down Louis’ flustered face. “I know, peppermint.” He kisses Louis again, adding a bit more force into it. He hums against Louis’ lips. “I just wanted to kiss you, is that okay?”

Louis gulps, “yes.”

Harry pulls away, smiling brighter. “Good. See you soon, peppermint.” He disappears into his apartment.

* * *

It’s the next day. Christmas day. A thick layer of snow covers the city and Louis spends all day redecorating his apartment. This time, tinsel hung on every shelf, green and red table covers on his counter and he even dressed up his pets. Su and Shi were wearing opposite coloured elf costumes, Louis was thankful for them being calm cats since he didn’t need bandaids after putting them in their clothes. Wham was dressed as Santa, obviously, but he always shook off the beard so Louis let him be. 

His guests arrive in groups and pairs. They hold gifts and food, greeting him with gleeful smiles. Everyone is wearing Christmas sweaters again and Louis loves it. 

Harry is back again. This time, he’s wearing an oversized red sweater that looks more cozy than ugly. Though, ugly sweaters weren’t mandatory today so Louis lets it slide. Harry even has the little Santa clip in his hair that he wore last time. 

“Hi, mint.” 

Louis rolls on the balls of his feet, fluttering his lashes. “Merry Christmas.”

The tall man offers Louis a kind smile. “Merry Christmas. Will you spill eggnog on me again?”

“No. I hid it away today. Even though I thoroughly enjoyed seeing you shirtless.”

“Did you?” Harry glanced around the room at the live party among yet another Christmas playlist. “Maybe if I get a peek of what’s under that horrid sweater of yours,” He gestures to the most tragic piece of clothing on Louis’ top half. How did he find such an ugly sweater? “I’ll show you what’s under mine.”

“You sound like a hormonal teenager,” Louis says but fiddles with the hem of his cotton sweater. “Are you asking for a Christmas hook up?”

Harry chuckles deeply. “I’m asking for whatever you’re offering, mint.” He pats Louis’ head like he does with Wham. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have your kitchen to raid."

Hours later and well into the festive party, Louis had drunk two cups of hot chocolate and ate his weight in dinner combined with the many desserts that littered his coffee table. He didn’t mind cleaning up afterward, it was all worth it to spend the day with the people he cared about. 

The playlist had slowed into Michael Bublé and Shania Twain singing “White Christmas”. It was falling softly from his speakers as everyone gathered into the living room. People squished on the couches and on the floor surrounding the tree as Liam started handing out gifts. Louis received many, like every year. Soon enough, he was piled under bags and wrapping paper. Most of what he got was clothes or new books. His friends knew him as a simple man and wouldn’t go too extravagant with his gifts despite it being his birthday present as well. 

After hiding away his gifts in his bedroom and helping clean up the mess, the party started up again. People went around to give thanks for their gifts and exchange conversations. It was a comfortable environment, Louis liked his friends who always came to his parties. They’ve known each other for years and are used to his Christmas antics. 

Louis sat on the island counter in his kitchen munching on a caramel apple. His feet dangling and lips sticky from the treat. In the middle of daydreaming, he is handed a box wrapped messily in black paper, quite boring in his opinion but then he sees what is written on it. 

_‘To: Peppermint_

_Figured you would hate me if I didn’t get you anything. — H’_

“Oh,” Louis blindly hands Harry his half-eaten caramel apple. “I wasn’t expecting anything from you.”

“Why?”

“Well, you don’t seem like the kind of person to give gifts.” Louis tries to phrase it without sounding rude. He licks his fingers where caramel had melted. “You don’t seem very Christmas-y. Not quite like the Grinch but you could be a distant relative of his.”

“Louis,” Harry uses his name, it sounds odd. “I bought an ugly sweater so I could see you. I had to skip training today because who the fuck knew wrapping presents was so hard?”

Louis giggles. “You didn’t do too bad.” He can see the wrinkles in the paper where it was unwrapped and re-wrapped many times. 

Louis carefully takes off the paper, keeping the small tag. He gasps, the rest of chatter going muffled as he stares down in the box. It was still ugly and it was neatly folded. The reindeer peering up at him with its crooked eyes and funny grin, the little pompom nose hadn’t shrunk, and was fairly disproportioned on the reindeer’s face. 

When Louis looks up, Harry is already staring at him. His green eyes are intense and his lips in a fine line. He taps his foot. “Do you like it?” His voice was raspy but quiet, Louis could barely hear it over the music.

“I do.” Louis brings the sweater to his chest, but two pieces of paper fall from where they were folded into the clothing. He picks them off the ground. 

“I have a match tomorrow night. Those are tickets, one for you and one for your friend.” Harry points to Liam across the room who was invested in the fruits of the dessert table. “First row. I’d like you to come.”

A slow smile crawls onto Louis’ lips. He flicks his hair from his eyes and nods. “Thank you, Harry.”

The tall man lets out a long breath, his shoulders relax. “I also would like to have dinner tomorrow with you after the match. My treat.”

“Are you asking me on a date?”

“No. We’re going to hang out and get something to eat. Don’t give me that creepy look.” Harry says about Louis’ tiny smirk and suggestive eyes. “You’re so strange, mint.”

“I’d love to spend tomorrow night in your company, sir.” Louis bows curtly with his eyes closed. “All I would like in return for my delicate presence is a kiss.” He opens one eye. “Not under a mistletoe.”

Harry cracks a smile, his tongue poking out between his teeth. “I think that could be arranged.”

They do kiss for a bit after everyone has left. Louis gives Harry his gift which was a new pair of boxing gloves. They were pale blue. Harry thanks him with even more kisses before returning to his own apartment. 

* * *

The world must hate Louis, or maybe Louis hates himself because the next day, he wakes up feeling the absolute worst. He whimpers and curls deeper into his bed, his stomach was hurting and his head was throbbing. 

Maybe it was because he overindulged on sweets the previous night. He mixed many different desserts like truffles, two different kinds of cake, pudding, almost an entire packet of tarts and a caramel apple. This happens every year, Louis eats a good portion of the desserts and wakes up feeling like a stampede stomped all over his tummy. He never learns his lesson.

* * *

Louis is almost fully convinced the universe despises him. After he gets over his stomach ache, he immediately catches a cold. Though, it was clear that he got sick because he refuses to wear shoes out in the snow and it leaves his feet wet and cold. Harry sighs when Louis tells him they need to reschedule their date again. Louis quips with a clever “third times the charm!” Harry doesn’t agree but Louis doesn’t let his illness get in the way of seeing Harry.

They spend most of their time in Louis’ apartment since Louis refused to leave his pets alone for a long period of time. They watch movies but don’t kiss, Harry didn’t want to get sick as well and they’ll be forced to reschedule their date for a fourth time. Louis is careful about what he eats for a few days, then grows weak when Harry brings three different kinds of cheesecake from a local bakery. Louis was going to face his stomach ache armed with a heating pad and tea. 

It was a Thursday, Harry had a match the next day but Louis wanted to introduce him to all his pets. Harry already met Ronald and he had Wham wrapped around his finger, Louis would be jealous but Wham looked so cute curled on Harry’s lap. 

“That’s 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 10.” Louis points to each fish in the large tank. They stare blankly at him.

“Let me guess,” Harry says, “seven ate nine.”

Louis shakes his head. “No. Shi did.”

“She?” 

Louis picks up the cat weaving between his legs and the one standing atop the fish tank. “This is Su, and this is Shi.”

Harry doesn’t seem like a pet person at first glance but nods approvingly. “Su-Shi.” He hums. “You have a creative brain, mint.”

* * *

It’s a few days later and Louis is still sick. It isn’t too bad but he sneezes quite often and his throat hurts. Louis gets bored of being alone with his pets, he’s sure his cats are planning to take all his socks in retaliation of him dressing them in ridiculous outfits for pictures to send to Harry. The man always replies with a “ _very_ _nice_.” Louis liked spamming him because Harry would rarely send a very revealing picture of himself after a match or training when he was sweaty and pumped full of adrenaline. Louis had saved all of them to his phone. 

Louis eventually leaves his apartment in search of Harry. He sits in the lobby wrapped in a wool blanket with his bunny in a small pouch on his lap. When he sees Harry walk out of the elevator, he nearly jostles his poor bunny. “Where are you going?”

The man stops in his tracks, nearly out the lobby door. “I have a match tonight.”

“Great!” Louis is careful when he strides to Harry. “I want to—”

“Nope,” Harry pushes Louis back inside and away from the cold winter of New York. “You’re sick, peppermint. You should go back home.”

Louis frowns deeply. He crosses his arms, holding his pet tightly. “I want to watch.”

“And, I want you to get better so we can go on a date,” Harry says without a pause. 

“I’m so sad!”

Harry nods. “Yes, I can tell by your pout.” He purses his lips. “You should learn to take care of yourself.”

“I can’t!” Louis raises his voice. “I’m too lazy to cook dinner and you won’t let me leave to get something to eat!”

“Because you clearly don’t know how to dress appropriately for the weather, mint.” Harry gently touches Louis’ neck. “You have a million sweaters but not a single coat.”

“Jackets are for losers. I would rather layer up.”

Harry smiles. “Okay, how about you go back home,” Harry crowds him, making Louis walk backwards in his socks. “And, I’ll bring you dinner tonight after my match. If you’re still awake.”

“I’ll be awake,” Louis promises. “I want something soupy, please.”

Harry’s hands grasp Louis’ hips to keep him in place and nuzzles his nose on Louis’ heated cheek. “You’re so warm, you need to go rest, peppermint.”

“I will.” Louis leans into Harry’s touch. “If you win.”

Harry’s laugh is loud and full of everything Louis wanted in a song. “I’ll win tonight, don’t worry.” He turns around to leave.

“Wait! The mistletoe!” Louis cries out. “You forgot to kiss me!”

“You’re sick, peppermint. Go home. Keep warm for me, yeah?” Harry calls out, not waiting for a reply as he leaves out the door. 

* * *

When Louis is ready for their date, Harry delivers the worst news ever. 

“I have a train to catch,” Harry says after telling Louis they had to reschedule _again_. He swiftly catches one of Louis’ cats that jumps into his arms. 

“Where are you going?” Louis slumps, he was already dressed and did his hair. He even bought all the ingredients for their dinner because Harry said they would cook together instead of going out. 

“Back home. My family wants me home for my birthday.” Wham walks up to Harry and circles his legs. 

“But we’ve had this planned forever.” They were going to act like Louis’ illness never happened and didn’t interrupt their schedule. They were to pretend that it was the New Years' party Louis had to cancel and spend the whole day wrapped up in each other’s presence. 

“I’m sorry, peppermint.” Harry looks conflicted. “I would invite you but you have all these babies to take care of.” He holds up Shi as the animal meows.

Louis likes the way Harry says _babies_ but he still pouts. He was upset. “I wanted you to be my New Years' kiss.” Louis sees the luggage by Harry’s feet, just lingering outside his door. 

“I’ll call you when I get there, okay?” Harry runs a hand through Louis’ messy hair. He kisses his forehead and hands over Shi. “I’ll be back before you know it, mint. Just wait by the phone, yeah?”

Louis waits all night. Harry never calls him. He waits for the entire next day, no call. He waits for a whole week, no call. He has tried to stand around the lobby, wait for Harry to walk in with a suitcase with his same plain face but Louis had gotten a call from the landlord. He spoke about how Louis’ odd behaviour was making the other residents feel uneasy. That night, Louis took down every mistletoe in the building. 

* * *

Louis shouldn’t have come. He knew it was a bad idea the moment he sat down in one of the first few rows. It was bad. It shouldn’t be his desire to see Harry that draws him back to the warehouse. He’s spotted almost immediately, and Harry goes over to the referee before jumping out of the ring and making his way to Louis. That was when Louis speeds out of the building. He pushes and shoves his way through the crowd, breathing out in relief when he’s out of the building.

“Mint!” Harry runs after him. His shoes and clothing not fit for the snowfall. 

Louis likes to believe he’s fast but winter was cruel to his sneakers. He’s careful as he treads through the ankle high snow. He walks faster, trying to not slip on the patches of ice. With his slow speed, Harry easily catches up to him. He stands before Louis in his tight white shorts and boxing shoes. 

Harry reaches up to hold Louis’ face but glove smacks him on the nose. Louis gasps. “Ow!”

“Shit, sorry.” He tugs off the thick boxing gloves and fixes the band of his shorts. “You didn’t tell me you were coming, I would have gotten you a ticket.”

“No. I didn’t mean to come.” Louis steps away. “I’m going home.”

Harry looks a little angry. “Mint, I haven’t seen you in so long and you aren’t going to talk to me?”

“You didn’t call me.” Louis feels a cold gust of wind seep through his sweater. “You said you would and you didn’t. I know I’m not the most normal person, I’m overly friendly. I know I’m too straightforward but you didn’t have to lie, Harry.” 

“Louis,”

“No, it’s whatever now. You never liked me when we first met, I should have seen it coming.”

“Mint, stop speaking nonsense—”

Louis doesn’t stay to hear the rest. He runs all the way home, only slipping three times before he finds comfort in his dark apartment. 

* * *

“Louis.” 

It’s just the end of February and Louis knew he should have taken the back entrance. The blue-eyed man frowns, ignoring the owner of the voice. 

“Louis.” They call again. 

Louis spams the button for the elevator. 

“Louis, Louis, Louis, Louis—”

“Go away.” 

“Peppermint.” Harry pulls Louis to him, the man spins on his heel and nearly drops both the boxes in his hands.

“Be more delicate with me!”

“What is that?” Harry stares at the two boxes balanced in Louis’ hands. 

“None of your business.” Louis turns, hiding away. Harry made him feel alone like it was all some sick trick from the start to get Louis to finally understand that he didn’t like him. 

“Mint, I lost my phone on the train,” Harry confesses. “Fucking dropped it or left it at my seat because when I got home, I couldn’t find it.” He says with a deep tone.

Louis keeps his gaze locked on the ground. 

“I tried to remember your number, but I forgot the last three digits.” Harry tries to make Louis face him and keeps his grip on the man’s wrist. “The fourth last one is 8, I couldn’t figure out the rest.”

“No, it’s nine.”

“Nine?”

“Yes.” Louis finally looks up at him. Harry had a small swelling under his eye and a small cut on his brow, evidence from his job. “The last three numbers are 863.”

Harry groans. “863. 863.” He repeats. “I got a new phone, and you wouldn’t answer your door when I knocked. Figured I’d do one of your stakeouts and keep an eye out for you.” He breathes deeply. Louis missed him but tries not to lean into Harry’s touch.

“You have no clue how many people I’ve had to kiss.” Harry points to the mistletoe above their heads, Louis hadn’t noticed it. “I’ve been waiting all day for you.” Harry has actually only kissed Janice, an old woman who smells like baked goods and soap. She lived above him, and had very dry lips, Harry cringed at the memory. 

“You waited for me?” Louis’ voice goes soft. His heart warmed at the thought of Harry sitting around in boredom in the lobby, waiting for him under the mistletoe. 

“I did.” Harry steps closer, his height allowing him to press a small kiss to Louis’ forehead. “Recognize the mistletoe?”

“I thought you burned it.” Louis feels his cheeks heat up when Harry holds his waist. He’s pulled closer. 

“I’m sorry for not answering the door.” Louis says at the same time Harry says, “I’m sorry for losing my phone.”

Harry sighs happily. “I’m an idiot, I’m sorry, mint.”

Louis feels Harry put his chin on the top of his head. “I’m an idiot too. I fooled myself into believing that the possibility of you liking me was impossible.”

“Have you forgotten how many times we’ve kissed?” Harry laughs from above him. “Oh, mint, most people don’t kiss that often before going on a date.” He smiles. “You know I like you. I like you a whole lot but I also like seeing you get grumpy. Though, I’d much rather have you soft and happy than angry with me.”

“You made my brain sad.” Louis frowns at the memory of ignoring Harry’s endless knocking on his door. It would last for a while before it stopped, then returned a few hours later that night. Louis had learnt to blast those same Christmas playlists to drown out Harry’s knocking.

“Tell your brain that I’m sorry.” Harry plants a hard kiss on Louis’ nose. He pulls away and presses the elevator button again. “What do you have there?” His hair is up in a tiny bun, Louis likes it.

“Cake. I was going to eat my feelings.” Louis gestures to the top box. “And I got a new pet.”

“A new pet.” Harry echoes. “What did you get this time?” Louis had plenty of fish, two cats, a bunny and a pit bull. He was curious to know what Louis bought.

“See for yourself.” The elevator doors open and they both stepped in. 

Harry eyed the box suspiciously before opening the lid. His brows furrowed in confusion. “It’s empty.”

“What?” Louis gasps, snapping his neck to look in the box. He huffed and stomped on Harry’s foot. “You’re so mean!”

“I’m trying to be funny.”

“Joking that I lost my new hedgehog isn’t funny.” Louis pouts, watching the tiny creature scurry around in the box. It runs from Harry’s probing finger. “I don’t know what to name him.”

“He looks like Do to me.”

“Like Donald? Sounds too much like Ronald.”

“No.” Harry shakes his head as they land on Louis’ floor. “Just Do.”

“Do.” Louis clarifies. “He’s going to be named Do.”

“ _Do_ you not like it?”

“Who knew a man who beats up people for a living had the worst puns.”

“I guess my _punch_ line is just too good.”

Louis hands over the boxes and unlocks his door. Wham immediately runs into their legs, Louis pats his head. Harry walks in and slips off his shoes with minimal effort. He’s wearing gym shorts and a loose t-shirt. “You know that I have liked you for a while, right?” Harry asks, setting down the boxes on the counter. “You’re one of the few neighbours who aren’t scared of me. I was quite surprised when you made me, of all people, kiss you that first time.”

Louis’ eyes fall to Harry’s tattoos, none of them looked too threatening but he could feel the natural intimidation Harry carried. It was in his hard gaze and tall and buff stature. “You don’t scare me.” He juts out his chin. 

“Good.” Harry smiles with his lips closed, “Maybe you’re too weird to be scared of me.” He says. “You must be hungry, mint. We’ll cook together. Any suggestions?”

“I want my cake.” Louis makes grabby hands. 

“Actual food.” Harry takes the box and places it on top of the fridge. 

“What? Is cake fake food?” Louis jumps onto the counter, pulling Harry until he’s in between his thighs. “I’m craving chocolate.”

Harry looms over him with both his hands on Louis’ thighs. “And you’ll get it. After dinner.” 

* * *

It’s almost two weeks later and winter hadn’t left. Snowy days lingered as the flakes still covered the city and Louis sighs dreamily when Harry walks into the apartment. Harry was wearing gym shorts, a hoodie and had a hat on. It was well below zero outside, Louis never understood how Harry could go for a jog in his thin attire. 

Harry takes the leash off Wham and pats the dog’s head. He dusts the layer of snow off his shoulders. 

“You look really good walking him,” Louis says from the counter where he was sipping his hot chocolate, Wham is chomping loudly on his dog food. “A boxer walking a pit bull—oh, my heart!”

Harry throws a wink in Louis’ direction. He steps between his thighs and massages the thickness, Louis shivers at his cold fingertips. “I thought I told you to stop sitting on the counters.”

“I live here, you can’t tell me what to do.” Louis blinks at Harry who chugs the rest of his hot chocolate.

“Did you play in the snow this morning?” 

Louis squirms under his watchful gaze. “No.” 

“You did.” Harry could read him like an open book, it was no secret how many times he’s caught Louis playing in the snow on the balcony. “It’s dirty out there, the upstairs neighbours wash their carpets and it lands down here.” 

“I know…” 

“At least go play in the snow in the field,” Harry is talking about the large open area behind the building. “It’s gross when you sit outside in that dirty snow and then sit on our counters.”

“Our?” Louis tilts his head. 

Harry groans. “I mean _your_ counters. We don’t live together.”

“Yet,” Louis adds. “We don’t live together yet.”

Harry only sighs. “Mint, you’re weird.”

“I’m so happy you kissed me all those times.”

“You mean when you camped out under mistletoes waiting for me so you could creepily make me kiss you?”

“I’m not creepy!”

“You are, peppermint.” Harry teases. “Just accept it.”

“I’m not accepting something that is not what I am!”

“You’re creepy.” 

“No!”

“Creep.”

“Stop it!”

“I adore you, creepy peppermint.”

Louis groans loudly, it scares his cats who were lounging on the kitchen table and they scurry away. Louis whines, pressing his face into Harry’s neck. Though he doesn’t last too long there, Harry pulls him by his hair and kisses him hard.

It’s become a thing where Harry would be rough on some days and gentle on the others. It was never too much of one side, always a healthy balance. He was usually rough after a match, gripping and biting Louis too hard. He was sweet and gentle most days and woke Louis up with delicate kisses and he would cook him a big breakfast.

They pull away, a string of saliva between their lips. Harry breaks it with a swipe of his tongue. He notices Louis’ eyes. “Mint, you’ve got candy cane eyes again.” He rubs the pad of his thumb on Louis’ cheek. “You’re tired, hm?”

“Always tired.” Louis leans into Harry’s touch. 

“Well, that’s not good.” Harry picks Louis off the counter and props him on his hip. “I’ll shower you and dress you in cozy clothes, I’m thinking an ugly Christmas sweater and my sweatpants. Any objections?”

“No.”

“Good.” Harry hums, kissing the top of Louis’ head. “I need my cheerleader to be his best today. I’ve got quite the competitor in the ring.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed this. Merry Christmas !!!! Happy Holidays !!!! Eats lots of sweets but not too much or else you might miss your date with your soulmate ‘,:^)


End file.
